1. Field
Apparatuses and methods related to exemplary embodiments provide an energy generating device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, energy harvesting technologies have been drawing a lot of attention.
Among the energy harvesting devices, an energy generating device utilizing the piezoelectric effect may be an environmentally-friendly energy device capable of converting mechanical energy, which is generated from human movements or micro-vibrations existing in the environment, into electrical energy.
Meanwhile, requirements for down-sizing devices are increased as time passes, so an energy generating device using a nano-sized piezoelectric material has been researched. A method which is currently used is a Vapor-Liquid-Solid (VLS) method, which may include a process using an explosive gas at a high temperature. The synthesized piezoelectric material tends to be grown into a state having an irregular length or arrangement.